Savior
by bloodyoz
Summary: What happens when Callie meets a scared woman who has a lot of secrets to hide?


Arizona's POV

I walked into Joe's bar, it was just right across from the hospital and I had a long day and needed a drink. Today was my first day at Seattle Grace Mercy West and Miranda Bailey has been contradicting me since the second we shook hands.

I sat down and ordered a lime margarita, I love me some lime margaritas. He made it for me and set it down on the coaster in front of me with a smile. I returned the smile and brought the straw to my dry lips. The taste immediately calmed me and after a few more I felt a little more confident to get up and dance. Maybe I could meet someone tonight?

Ha, I crack myself up! I thought as I stood up proceeding to the dance floor. Just then my favorite song came on: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Cheesy, I know. As I was making my way back to the bar I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see this really hot Brunette smiling at me. Her brown eyes peering into mine, I stood like I was in a trance. She is gorgeous, I saw her lips movie but I didn't hear any words come from them.

"Hello?" she chuckled. Wow that was cute. I shook my head and smiled,  
"I'm sorry, hi!' I said smiling shyly.  
"I'm Calliope Torres, but most people call me Callie." she said holding out her hand for me to shake.  
"I'm Arizona Robbins..." I said taking her hand, wow her hands are so soft. I know that mine are sweaty.

"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous.." She said with a small giggle.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thank you though, Calliope." I replied turning to go sit down in my seat.

"Callie." She said taking a seat next to me.  
I almost choked on my margarita.  
"I'm sorry?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion.  
"You called me Calliope..." She replied with a nervous smile.

Callie's POV  
Not that I minded it, I actually found it quite cute.  
"Ohhhh, well, I'm gonna stick with Calliope because it's beautiful." She replied with a smile, her dimples showing so evidently but yet so delicately.

"Oh, well thank you...uh-"  
I was immediately interrupted by the most contagious and adorably obnoxious laugh I had ever heard.  
"You forgot my name!" She said between giggles.

"No I didn't, you weirdo." I replied with a chuckle. She turned her head to look at me, still smiling from ear to ear. Her face became a little flushed as she replied, "oh" so quietly and cutely.

"So what made you come over to me?" She asked trying to change the subject.  
"Well, I caught a glimpse of you and I don't think I looked away for quite sometime-"  
"Wait, you were watching me?" I nodded, "Well that's not creepy." She said smiling. I didn't say anything so she playfully hit me on the arm and sweetly replied: "I'm joking." I couldn't help but smile.

She looked at her watch and quickly stood up. "Oh shit, I gotta go." She said as she turned to me, I stood up looking into those deep blue eyes. She smiled and quickly took my hand, "I'll see you around, Calliope." and she ran out the door.

She seemed like she was scared of something, like she was in a hurry to get somewhere, It's not like it's late. I decided to go after her.  
walked outside and noticed her walking so fast she was almost running.

"Arizona!" I called, she didn't look back only flinched a little at the sound of my voice calling her name.

I ran after her, when I finally caught up to her she looked at me and continued walking,  
"Hey, are you alright? You seem scared of something.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied quickly and rudely. I was confused. But I kept walking beside her anyways. She looked at me, "What are you doing?" She asked severely scared of my response.

"I'm walking you home!" I replied calmly but furrowed by eyebrows.

"No, you can't he'll-" She cut herself off and looked at me petrified. "I have to go" she added before almost sprinting again. I let her walk away but she worried me, so I followed her without her knowing, I know that's like super stalker-ish but I was severely concerned.

She arrived at an apartment building which turned out to be right across from my house. I walked in after she did and ran right passed the guy at the front desk.

When she got to her apartment she turned around and saw me and her eyes grew wide.

"CALLIOPE LOOK OUT!" She yelled, and the next thing I knew I could taste blood and everything went dark.

A/N: SOOOOOO, I'm Cherish and I love Calzona with all my heart. But I have pretty good/sad ideas for this story. (more good than bad) I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I had to start it while it was in my head because I've been reading a lot o Calzona fanfics and wanted to write my own. Anyways it's 5:37am where I live so, Goodnight.  
Also I'm taking their relationship slow and steady, but this is a lot for have just meeting someone. A LOOOOT of crazy stuff happens next chapter. :)  
If you wouldn't mind, comment where you're from too I'd love to know! 3


End file.
